


【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋11

by Ryanoi



Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [11]
Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547164
Kudos: 2





	【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋11

妹妹扭蛋 11

莲现在陷入了另一种困扰的境地。多亏了豆原的补救办法，现在全校学生都知道他俩是一对了，不论去到哪里，都能听到大家的议论声，在学校里暂且不论，回到家两个哥哥的态度也难以捉摸。

告白骚乱的那天起，豆原在午休时间就和他约定好了。

“莲君，以后每天中午都要和我一起吃饭哦。”

“另外，晚上放学也由我送你回去。”

“其他时间害怕的话，记得一定要来找我，去待客室等我也行，一定不要在学校里落单。”

看着莲呆呆的模样，豆原很担心他是因为欺凌而产生了心理问题。

“我知道了，但是豆原前辈你也有……”

“现在还继续这样喊我吗？”豆原冲着他笑了笑，“应该直接喊我的名字才对吧？”

班级里谈了恋爱的女孩子，都是怎么称呼她们的男友呢？

“那……一成？”

“嗯嗯，就是这样，莲。”

豆原没忍住上手揉乱他的头发，莲的脸红红的，他小声嘟囔着，“能不能只在外人面前这么喊啊，怪不自在的……”

“被别人发现就不好了，对吧。”

“前辈…一成也觉得应该继续下去吗，明明我们也不是真的在交往。”

揉着他头发的手停了一瞬，豆原的笑容也不自然起来。

“要继续下去的，直到我不在莲的身边为止。”

是啊，豆原前辈还有不到一年就要毕业了。在他还在学校的期间，自己或许还会受到影响。那前辈是想尽全力保全自己才采用了这种方式吗。

“……我明白了。”

豆原的手从他的头顶向下，抚摸起他的脸颊，莲有些无措地被迫直视他的眼睛。那让校园里的其他女生魂牵梦萦的漂亮眼睛，现在只注视着自己。

“好啦，午休时间快结束了，我陪你回班吧？”

“嗯。”

豆原十分亲密地牵着他的手，两个人从天台走到班级里，一点收敛的意思也没有，进班的时候其他同学差点起哄了，但是念及豆原的风纪委员身份，努力控制住激动的心情，向莲使眼色。

“放学了我再来接你，说好了。”

豆原在他耳边轻声留下这句话之后再离开的，他刚走同学们就急不可耐地围到了莲的座位边，大声吵嚷起来。

“啊啊！真没想到莲你会和那个豆原前辈在一起！”

“我们还私下商量，以为是前辈故意在广播里这么宣告的来着……没想到是真的呀！”

“嘿嘿，你们现在天天黏在一块，好让人嫉妒哦～”

“哎呀，你们都快回位吧，下午的课要开始了。”

莲不好意思地把凑热闹的同学们往外推，大家还是笑嘻嘻地混作一团，开着莲的玩笑。直到老师进教室了，大家才散开回到自己的座位，上课时也不安分，爱八卦的同学偷偷地把纸条塞到莲的桌肚里，莲都没敢看，全都放进了书包里。

一放学他就拿着书包逃出教室，在同学们若有所思的目光中被豆原接走，豆原毫不遮掩自己和他的关系，当着众人的面，又是帮莲拿书包，又是牵着他的手。

“那个…一定要这样吗？”

莲小声地嘀咕，还是不太习惯被众人围观的感觉，豆原只是笑，从头到尾也没放开手，一直把人带到他的单车边，示意他直接坐上来。

“麻烦你了……”

能有单车坐总归是很方便，就是不知道今天鹤房哥哥会不会也在校门口等，说起来最近祥生哥哥也开始出面接他了，莲有点担心以现在的状态和他们对上，所幸今天并没有看到他俩的身影。

“莲，你看什么呢？”豆原坐上单车，还没出发，“抓稳了。”

“没事，我抓好了……”

莲只抓住了豆原的制服衣角，他还不好意思抱住豆原的腰，像在爱情电影里看到的那样。豆原则是抓住了他的手指，盖在他的手背上面，能听到他的声音里带着藏不住的笑意。

“这可不叫抓稳啊。”

“……嗯。”

莲只能更紧密地从后面抱住他，手心里传来他的体温。他听到豆原说了出发，害羞地把脸埋进他宽阔的后背里，闭上眼睛。

一路上不知道会被多少人看到，万一被家里人知道了该怎么解释才好呢……莲苦恼着，却又无可奈何地陷入到豆原给予他的这份安心感中去。

“我回来了……”

莲回到家了，发现两个哥哥居然都在，他们正坐在沙发上，什么也没做，就像在特意等待他一样。

“祥生哥哥今天回来得好早啊，汐恩…哥哥也在呢，难得看你们相处这么融洽。”

“莲，今晚想吃什么，我们来做吧？”

大平主动上前帮他脱下书包，把人往楼上的房间里推，鹤房也站起身，去厨房准备晚餐。

“如果想洗澡，水也给你放好了。”

“唉？今天怎么对我这么体贴……”

“平时对你不体贴吗？”

“那倒也不是这个意思……”

莲懵懵地被大平带上了楼，刚进门，大平就和他一起坐在床上，他欲言又止的样子让莲很担心。

“怎么了，祥生哥哥？”

“……最近在学校还好吗？”

“很好啊。”莲想到自己这几天都被豆原学长好好地保护着，手心里他的体温犹存，他红着脸若有所思，“哥哥们不是都帮我解决了吗，再说了，学校的前辈也有关照我，不用担心。”

“就是因为那个前辈才担心的！”意识到自己的声音太大，大平忙压低了声音，换回温柔的语气，“…前辈都怎么关照你的啊，愿意和哥哥说说吗？”

“这，也没什么……”莲不好意思地低下头，摆弄着自己的手指，“课余时间前辈都回来找我，吃饭也一起，下午放学也会送我回家，他之后明明还有社团活动来着……”

“听起来很不错啊。”大平拍拍莲瘦小的肩膀，“莲被欺凌他也有一定责任，看来是想赎罪呢？”

“赎罪……”

白日的温情被这两个字打碎，莲心底还是隐约怀有一些妄想，但是在知情的别人眼中，他和豆原的关系正是如此。

“在学校里还有其他情况的话，一定要告诉我，好吗？”

大平亲切地握住了莲纠缠在一处的手指，他的手掌很大，轻易地就将莲的双手包裹住，贴在莲的耳边他轻声说着。

“……千万不要产生错觉啊。”

莲在他虚掩着的怀抱里微微点头，整理好情绪就拿了睡衣去浴室，大平看出他心情很低落，不放心地跟了上去。

“祥生哥哥？”

莲刚解开衬衣的纽扣，凸出的锁骨漏了出来，大平也不知道自己怎么就进来了，明明只是想在门口和他再说几句话。

“今天一起洗，怎么样？”

脱口而出的话语已经不能收回，莲的眼睛惊讶地瞪大了一瞬，思考了几秒，他默许着点点头，背对着大平脱掉了衬衣，水雾中裸露出纤弱的后背，解开皮带脱制服裤的过程大平没能细看，他的目光游移在被蒸汽朦胧的镜面上，听到莲踏入热水的声响，和他被烫出来的小声轻呼，这才唤回了意识。

“汐恩哥哥放的水好热啊，祥生哥哥，你也快进来吧。”

“啊，好的…”

大平快速地脱了外衣也进到浴缸里，莲缩手缩脚地窝在浴缸中间，根本占不了多大空间，他的手抱着膝盖，抬眼看着大平，眼中充满纯洁的困惑，热水中的肢体被烫出了绯红的色彩，轻柔地摇摆着往肩膀浇淋，大平跨进去坐好，身体沉没的瞬间，放了半浴缸的热水被挤出好些。

“还好吗，莲？”

“嗯…我再往前一点。”

从大平的视线看去，莲的身体可以说是一览无余，他有点口干舌燥地看着莲挪动到他身前的位置，手臂不可避免地碰触到他的腿。

“啊，抱歉，家里的浴缸要容纳两个人还是不太够……”

“没事……我来给你洗头吧。”

“可以吗？”莲回过头，“上次还是大哥这么对我说的，大概是好几年前的事情了，好怀念。”

家里人多地方小，兄弟们挤在一块洗澡是常事，而且这样一可以节省水费，二可以互相搓背，不过自从自己上了中学，就再也没有和其他人共浴过了。

莲仰起头，乖顺地闭上眼睛，大平挤了一些香波在手心里搓揉出泡沫之后，才抹在他的头发上。

“弄进眼里要告诉我啊。”

“嗯，不会的，我拿着毛巾呢。”

大平抓着莲短短的黑发，和初次见面相比长了一些，不一会莲头顶的泡沫就像奶油一样团在上面，大平害怕刺痛他的眼睛，手忙脚乱了一阵，好歹是帮他洗干净了。

莲站起身来，走出浴缸去冲干净，少年纤细的身体上水珠滚落。他拿了干毛巾草草地擦净残留的水，又回到浴缸里面。

“那我来帮祥生哥哥搓背吧？”

莲顶着乱糟糟的湿发，窝在大平背后蹲下，手心刚碰到他后背，只感觉到非常热。

“不，不用了，莲……”

“没关系，最近你也辛苦了。之前都在舞蹈教室工作到那么晚。”

大平低下头，感觉到莲的手轻柔地抚摸着他的肩膀，还揉捏了几下，再滑到他的脊背，奇异的触感让他的身体不由自主地僵硬了。

“祥生哥哥？”

“好了，我们差不多该吃晚饭了。”

大平匆忙地站起来，用毛巾围着腰间，没有忘记拉上浴帘，不能让莲发现自己现在的状况。

莲在浴缸里又呆了一会，才起来换上睡衣。

“你怎么脸这么红。”

“没事。”

鹤房也不想对大平显示出多余的关心，看到莲穿了睡衣从浴室里出来，他才把莲的那份咖喱饭浇上新的酱汁。

“是咖喱，好棒……”莲不禁发出赞叹，他握着勺子没有动，“哥哥们也吃吧。”

“你不用等我们。”

鹤房自以为很酷地说了这句，结果大平违背了他的意思开始吃起来。

“怎么了，你不吃吗？”

“啧……”

鹤房坐在莲的对面，就像个父亲似的旁敲侧击地问。

“在学校里怎么样啊？就那个豆原，他很可疑唉。”

莲的勺子在空中停了一瞬，“前辈人很好啊，你干嘛这么说人家。真要较真的话，每天早晚跟着我去学校的你才可疑。”

“什…暴露了吗。”鹤房小声咋舌，塞了一大口饭进嘴。

“这问题我已经和莲说过了。”

大平对着鹤房说道，示意他不要再提了，再说下去，连他们今天潜伏在学校监视可疑豆原的事情都要暴露了。

“我自己有分寸的，不用再担心我了。前辈也说过在他毕业之前都会陪我的。”

像是没注意到自己这句话有多大的深层含义，莲把自己的碗碟收拾好，去了洗碗池。

“喂，那是什么意思啊。”

鹤房不死心地走到他身边继续问，皱着眉看他直接接触洗洁精，夺过他手里的碟子。

“字面意思。”

今天都是怎么了，一个二个的都来问他。莲心里突然烦闷，本就繁杂的思绪被两个哥哥搅和得更加难解。

“他是跟你告白了对吧？所以呢，你现在就完全不追究了？即便可以算作是他造成的结果？”

鹤房也不能理解自己怎么会这么生气，莲好像不太想和他多解释，转身就要回房间。

“你给我说清楚！”

“够了吧……”莲背对着他们，声音里掺了很浓重的哭腔，“你们不就是觉得我不配吗，包括豆原前辈他自己都是，只是想要同情我，所以在委屈自己而已……”

“莲，不是这样的！”

大平从背后抱住他，鹤房也走过来握住他的手，坚定地说着。

“……谁也没有这种想法。”

“那你们到底想怎么样啊，不要再试探我了啊…我也很想明白这都是怎么回事……”

莲看着自己不争气的眼泪往下滴落，背上传来祥生哥哥的体温，在这种情况下被人关怀呵护反而让他的眼泪更加止不住了。

“豆原说他陪你到毕业，而我想陪你更久，这样说你能明白吗。”

“……唉？”

莲困惑地看着鹤房，这时大平也在他身后说出隐藏已久的话。

“我不想做莲的哥哥了……”

Tbc


End file.
